


Strong Hand

by Urby



Series: Azurrin Week [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, Hoshido | Birthright Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: This was not supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. Azurrin Week 2017, August 9: Color





	Strong Hand

Corrin returned home. Corrin chose their _family_. And as before, Corrin was snatched away.

The Hoshidan effort to rescue the twice-kidnapped member of the royal family is quickly falling apart. Ordinary weapons glide off of the Nohrian's pearlescent, white armor, and the sight of it sickens Azura in ways she's not sure she can express. It's familiar but _wrong_. It holds her eyes in a perverse way.

She hears a roar, one of confusion and rage. When she sees its source, her skin crawls as if ice was shoved under it.

A creature hobbles out into the battlefield, blinded by its own pain. It is...black, in the places where the throbbing flesh isn't exposed, where chunked blood hasn't caked, or where golden accents haven't been attached to make it look like a Nohrian armored beast. Its antlers have been gilded. Its legs, which had already looked too thin to hold its body up when whole, look like reeds and flap as such. The leather of its wings is intact, but the limb itself has been flayed for its scales just as the body has.

The Nohrian royals don armor silver-white. A dragon's white, hammered and reforged into something a human can wear.

The creature breathes an inky fire filled with suffering. The chill of it is familiar.

For a moment, Azura can feel nothing but the thundering of her heart, and she runs, music streaming out of her. Blue eats at her skin. The creature turns towards her, its breath held as it hears her sing of the ocean.

They are cut down at the same time with blades belonging to opposing sides. She bleeds into water, bluer than any sky. The creature beside her has barely anything left to bleed. With the last of its strength, it lays its head in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea when I was thinking for something for "Armor" and went "What if you took off the dragon's scales? What's underneath that?" The answer is meat and sadness.


End file.
